SG1 sings West Side Story
by Elf-Vulcan
Summary: SG-1 sings songs from West Side Story. I got tired of being a responsible writer ;). By T'Karish
1. Something's COMING ominous music

Something's Coming 

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, and I don't own "Something's Coming". Thank you. 

Author's Note: This is by T'Karish. 

[SG-1 is waiting Gen. Hammond for a mission briefing. Jack is tossing a small ball up and down, Sam is staring up at the ceiling, Daniel is reading some papers, and Teal'c is staring at his hands] 

[Daniel absent-mindedly starts singing]Could be!   
Who knows?   
There's something due any day;   
I will know right away,   
Soon as it shows.   
[Sam sings, still staring at the ceiling]It may come cannon-balling down through the sky,   
Gleam in its eye,   
Bright as a rose! 

[Jack sings, slightly off-key]  
Who knows?   
It's only just out of reach,   
Down the block, on a beach,   
Under a tree.   
[Daniel slaps his papers against the table and continues]I got a feeling there's a miracle due,   
Gonna come true,   
Coming to me!   
  
[Sam jumps onto the table and starts singing where Daniel left off]Could it be? 

[the rest echo]Yes, it could.   
[Daniel jumps up beside Sam and starts dancing and singing]Something's coming, something good,   
If I can wait!   
Something's coming, I don't know what it is,   
But it is   
Gonna be great!   
  
[Jack sings and jumps up next to Daniel]With a click, with a shock,   
Phone'll jingle, door'll knock,   
Open the latch!   
[Teal'c, after staring curiously at his teammates, joins in and sings]Something's coming, don't know when, but it's soon;   
Catch the moon,  
One-handed catch!   
  
[Sergeant Siler sticks his head through the open door, obviously wondering what's going on; he starts singing as well] Around the corner,   
Or whistling down the river,   
Come on, deliver   
To me!   
Will it be? 

[SG-1 sings back]Yes, it will.   
Maybe just by holding still,   
It'll be there!   
  
[the members of SG-1 jumps off the table and sing to the door]Come on, something, come on in, don't be shy,   
Meet a guy,   
Pull up a chair! 

[General Hammond walks in and taking things in, sings]The air is humming,   
And something great is coming!   
[SG-1 slowly take their places at their chairs and Daniel finishes the song]Who knows?   
It's only just out of reach,   
Down the block, on a beach,   
Maybe tonight... 

[General Hammond hands out papers and Daniel sings, ever-so-softly]Maybe tonight... 


	2. PRETTY! WHEEE!

"I Feel Pretty" 

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or "I Feel Pretty". Thank you. 

Author's Note: This is by T'Karish. 

[Janet, Sam, and Cassandra are sitting around the infirmary; Janet is braiding Cassandra's hair, and Sam is combing Janet's] 

[Janet idly sings to herself]I feel pretty,   
Oh, so pretty,   
I feel pretty and witty and bright!   
And I pity   
Any girl who isn't me tonight.   
  
[Cassandra sings softly after Janet stops]I feel charming,   
Oh, so charming   
It's alarming how charming I feel!   
And so pretty   
That I hardly can believe I'm real.   
  
[Sam stifles a laugh as Janet and Cassandra suddenly stand up and point to their reflections in random objects]See the pretty girl in that mirror there:   
Who can that attractive girl be?   
Such a pretty face,   
Such a pretty dress,   
Such a pretty smile,   
Such a pretty me!   
  
[Janet grabs Sam and twirls her around, singing]I feel stunning   
And entrancing,   
Feel like running and dancing for joy,   
For I'm loved   
By a pretty wonderful boy!   
  
[Sam and Cassandra exchange glances, then sing to each other]  
Have you met my good friend Janet,   
The craziest girl on the block?   
You'll know her the minute you see her,   
She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock.   
  
[Sam and Cassandra grab each other's hands and start dancing in circles]She thinks she's in love.   
She thinks she's in Spain.   
She isn't in love,   
She's merely insane. 

[Sam and Cassandra laugh and exchange verses] 

**Sam**:It must be the heat   
**Cassandra**:Or some rare disease,   
**Sam**:Or too much to eat   
**Cassandra**:Or maybe it's fleas!   
  
[Sam and Cass sing in harmony with each other]Keep away from her,   
Send for Siler!   
This is not the   
Janet we know!   
  
Modest and pure,   
Polite and refined,   
Well-bred and mature   
And out of her mind!   
  
[Janet laughs and continues]   
I feel pretty,   
Oh, so pretty   
That the city should give me its key.   
A committee   
Should be organized to honor me.   
  
[Sam and Cass look at each other, and burst into giggles while gasping out]   
La-la-la-la-la la-la la la-la...   
  
[Janet rolls her eyes at the two and continues]  
I feel dizzy,   
I feel sunny,   
I feel fizzy and funny and fine,   
And so pretty,   
Miss America can just resign!   
  
[this time Cass is laughing so hard that only Sam is able to sing] La-la-la-la-la la-la la la-la...  
  
[Janet points to the wall]See the pretty girl in that mirror there?   
  
[Sam and Cass ask at the same time]  
What mirror where?   
[Janet asks as if Sam and Cassandra hadn't said anything]  
Who can that attractive girl be?   
  
[Sam and Cass ask with bemused expressions]  
Which? What? Where? Whom?   
  
[Janet continues]  
Such a pretty face,   
Such a pretty dress,   
Such a pretty smile,   
Such a pretty me!   
  
[Cass and Sam echo]  
Such a pretty me!   
  
[Sam, Janet, and Cass finish off together]  
I feel stunning   
And entrancing,   
Feel like running and dancing for joy,   
For I'm loved   
By a pretty wonderful boy! 

[they trail off as they see Daniel and Jack standing at the door, looking at them, clearly amused] 

[Janet closes the door on them, and then sits down and starts braiding Cassandra's hair while Sam combs Janet's] 


End file.
